


Now I See

by someonestolemyshoes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Disability, Fluff, Gen, Post-Titans, blind, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonestolemyshoes/pseuds/someonestolemyshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hange Zoe doesn’t miss much from before. </p>
<p>She doesn’t miss the walls. She doesn’t miss the restrictions, the corruption amongst those who were supposed to protect and serve. She doesn’t miss the titans. (Well, she does a little.)</p>
<p>One thing she does miss, though, is waking up to see the sky. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I See

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: I've got an idea. Angst/Fluff Levihan. Hanji completely loses her eyesight and Levi has to be the one to take care of her.

Hange Zoe doesn’t miss much from  _before_. 

She doesn’t miss the walls. She doesn’t miss the restrictions, the corruption amongst those who were supposed to protect and serve. She doesn’t miss the titans. (Well, she does a  _little._ )

One thing she does miss, though, is waking up to see the sky. 

She misses the sunlight, and the grey, swirling thunder clouds, and the red sunsets and the moon and the  _stars_. She misses the stars more than anything. 

She’s happy to be alive, she is. She’s happy to have a beating heart and breathing lungs and a thoughtful brain, but…well, functioning eyes would be nice, too. 

There’s a limit to her research, now, but there is still so much to learn and she doesn’t need eyes for all of it. And she always has Levi for help. 

“You’re thinking too hard, Hange,” Levi says. It’s late, night birds hooting beyond the canvas of their tent, and they’re supposed to be sleeping. 

“Sorry.” She whispers into the ever-present darkness. There are others camped around them, others who left the confines of the walls and traveled out into the world alongside them, and she doesn't want to wake them with her troubled thoughts, too. 

Levi shuffles in his sleeping bag, and Hange grows tense. The inability to see sets her on edge, and though she knows it’s just  _Levi_ , she can’t bring herself to relax while he’s moving. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She rolls onto her side - left, he’s lying to her left, she can feel the warmth from him there - and curls an arm under her head. 

“Where are you?” 

He invades her personal space, body slipping closer to hers and she lifts her free arm out of her sleeping bag. Levi’s fingers close around hers, calloused but gentle, and he locks them together and squeezes her hand. 

“Hange,” he says again, and she can taste the sweetness of his breath against her lips. He says her name too much, now, but he can no longer call her  _four eyes_  or  _shitty glasses_ , and he hasn’t come up with a nickname that isn’t too close to the bone yet. She knocks her forehead against his and sighs. 

Hange can hear him swallow, hear every breath in and every breath out, every movement of his legs within the sleeping bag. He presses a slow, lingering kiss to her lips and brushes his thumb over the skin of her palm. It’s rare that Levi is tender; he’s often so brass, harsh words and deep scowls, but he has always been perceptive and tonight, this is what she needs. 

“I still hate it,” she breathes. Levi kisses her again. “I miss looking at the world.” 

“I know.” 

“I miss the  _stars_ , Levi.” 

“I know.” 

He kisses her again, and lets her hand go to curl his arm over her hip and around her waist. She ducks her head down, beneath his chin, and inhales the smell of lavender on the skin of his neck. 

“I’ll never get to see the ocean,” Hange says. Her voice is thick and oh so tired, and Levi tightens his grip on her. He doesn’t say anything and she’s glad for it; there’s nothing he  _could_  say, she just needs to get things out of her system. 

It doesn’t stop him worrying, though, and she knows it. 

“The deserts,” she continues, “and the ice caps. All the animals I’ve read about in all those old books. I’ll never get to see them.” 

“Come on.” 

He’s standing, helping her out of her sleeping bag and pulling her to her feet. He nudges her toes with her shoes and she slips them on, silently, curious, but she follows him without question. 

Levi leads her out of the tent and into the night air, and he pulls her along beside him. She can feel the dew-damp grass beneath on the hem of her pants and she stops to kick off her shoes; if she can’t see the beauty around her she at least wants to  _feel_  it against her skin. 

They walk a little way and then Levi stops. She hears him shuffle around, then he tugs on her hand and says, “Sit.” 

She does, and he arranges her between his knees with her back pressed to his chest. 

“The ground’s wet,” she says, chuckling softly, and Levi ticks his tongue against his teeth. 

“I’m aware of that, genius. My ass is soaked.” 

“Why are we outside?” 

He twists his neck to kiss her temple and curls his arms around her, clasping her hands in his. 

“We’re sitting under the stars,” he says, “just like we used to.” 

Hange’s eyes sting and she swallows around the lump in her throat. Levi squeezes her with his knees and presses his lips to her ear. 

“I can see that pattern you like so much,” he says. “The one that looks like a dick.” 

Hange laughs and headbutts his chest. 

“Gemini,” she says, “it looks nothing like a dick.” 

“Looks like a dick.” 

She elbows him, still laughing, then falls into silence. She can picture the stars, picture the constellation among them, and she can see others, too. Beautiful patterns she knows like the back of her hand. They shine bright, millions of miles away and yet right there, behind her closed lids. 

“You might never get to see the ocean,” Levi says quietly, “ or the deserts or the ice fields or the animals. But you can picture them. Imagine them. And I’ve seen what that brain of yours can do, Hange. You can concoct some of the most  _fucked up_ things I’ve ever witnessed, but you can come up with some of the most beautiful, too.” 

He presses rough kisses over her temple and she wipes at the tears on her cheeks. They sit silently, for a while, and then Levi tucks a knuckle under her chin and tips her head back to kiss her on the lips. 

“Levi?” 

“Hm?” 

“Now that I think about it,” she says, settling back into his grip, “it kind of  _does_  look like a dick.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! This is an older one, I'm just moving a couple of fics from tumblr to here. If anyone has any prompts/tips/suggestions they'd like to give me, feel free to hit me up @ someone-stole-my-shoes on tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and let me know what you thought!


End file.
